La Loba Regresa
by daimonlibros
Summary: Arya Stark vuelve a Poniente, para darse cuenta de que su amada Invernalia ya no es la que recordaba. Ahora ella está sola, la loba solitaria ha perdido a su manada, ¿O no es así?
1. Arya

**Hola a todos de nuevo, soy yo de nuevo, Rose. Últimamente no tengo tiempo para subir nada nuevo, pues los exámenes están en pleno apogeo y mi cabeza está a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea (Vida del estudiante ****) Pero bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo ONE-SHOT esta vez de uno de mis personajes favoritos de juego de tronos: Arya Stark. Es muy cortito, y todavía no tengo claro si alargarlo un poco, según ya me digáis en los comentarios, porque de momento tendría que esperar hasta terminar el curso para poder continuarlo. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, para cualquier cosita, reviews. **

**¡Besos!**

**Rose Black**

Arya Stark contemplaba con horror los restos de su antiguo hogar, Invernalia completamente destruida, y a merced de la nieve. Tiempo atrás Arya se habría sentido indiferente ante las ruinas, pero, tras huir de la casa de blanco y negro, al darse cuenta de que se perdía a si misma, había vuelto a ser ella, Arya Stark, la loba. Se internó al bosque de los dioses, esperando poder encontrar la paz que su padre tanto había buscado en ese lugar tiempo atrás. Pero no fue así, porque a cada paso, ella recordaba que su padre no estaría nunca más a su lado, ni tampoco sus hermanos. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se reclinó contra el gran arciano, y repitió su lista, como cada noche.

-Gregor Clegane, Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, Cersei, Dunsen, los Frey, Valar Morghulis.

Después, mientras la noche llegaba y la nieve caía, Arya Stark seguía allí, respirando el frío invierno, que por fin había llegado. "Se acerca el invierno" decían los Stark, y allí estaba, el tan esperado invierno. Arya se alegró de no estar en pleno valle, pues sabia que los grandes muros de Invernalia, no dejarían pasar gran parte del frío. Con sigilo, casi temiendo ser oída, la pequeña loba salió de los bosques y volvió a entrar a su hogar. Encontró el gran castillo donde tantas noches había pasado, y entró en silencio, observando lo que encontraba a su alrededor. Todo a su paso había sido destruido, las llamas habían devorado con avidez todo a su alrededor y las grandes paredes de piedra, ahora desnudas y calcinadas, demostraban como Invernalia había sufrido, al igual que sus dueños, la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos. Solo la cripta de los grandes Stark había quedado sin daño alguno, y Arya, no tuvo mas remedio que entrar para guarecerse de la tormenta que se formaba a su alrededor. Las tumbas, una tras otra iban mostrando a los grandes señores de Invernalia, Arya los conocía a todos, y sabia cuando había vivido cada uno, y al final, a pocos pasos de la tumba de su abuelo, halló algo que nunca antes había visto. Una tumba de más. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de cual era. Era la tumba de su padre, el gran Eddard Stark. Arya sintió como sus ojos se poblaban de lágrimas y no pudo evitar llorar ante la estatua de su padre, que la miraba con frialdad, como todos los señores de Invernalia antes que él. Sin pensarlo, Arya se acercó y rozó con su mano la piedra, fría y dura. Su vista se posó entonces en el objeto que faltaba, la espada de su padre, la que debería llevar en su mano derecha, que en esos momentos agarraba el vacío. Intrigada, buscó en las demás y observó que no la unica espada que faltaba. ¿Dónde estarían las demás? ¿Acaso alguien las había robado? La idea de que cualquier persona hubiera profanado los restos de sus antepasados hinchó el pecho de la loba con furia y sin miedo gritó ante las estatuas.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Traidores! Juro como que soy Arya de la casa Stark, hija de Lord Eddard Stark, que devolveré las espadas restantes al lugar que pertenecen, lo juro por los dioses antiguos de mi padre, por los siete de mi madre y por el dios de muchos rostros del que he sido acolita.

Entonces oyó pisadas cerca de ella, y sin pensarlo sacó a Aguja. Los pasos eran lentos, pesados y sin fuerza, como si el que andara estuviera gravemente herido. Arya se cuestionó quien podría, con la tormenta y el frío, bajar hasta ese lugar.

Esperó largo rato, sin decir nada, semioculta por la estatua de su abuelo, cuando alguien se paró cerca de ella y exclamó, con una voz muy conocida.

-¿Quién proclama el nombre de mi hermana? ¿Quién se atreve a gritar en las tumbas de los antepasados de mi padre? ¡Que salga ante mis ojos!

Arya quedó estática por unos segundos, y luego salió de su escondite. Y allí estaba, con el rostro cubierto de cicatrices y sus ropajes negros desgarrados por todas partes. Jon. Su Jon. Al verle, algo en su corazón martilleo, dándole algo que no había podido sentir en mucho tiempo, la esperanza de saber que no estaba sola. Su hermano la miró, primero sin reconocerla, y luego, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Arya?- Preguntó con un temblor en sus labios. La pequeña loba dejó caer la espada, y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Durante largo tiempo, se mantuvieron así, sin hablar, solo abrazados, dejando que la verdad calara en su interior. Estaban vivos, después de tanto tiempo, y estaban juntos. Jon pensó que jamás volvería a ver a su pequeña hermana, pero ahí estaba, mas hermosa que nunca, con su melena castaña y sus ojos grises, tan parecida a él. Era más alta, y más delgada, y usaba ropajes de color blanco y negro. N entendía donde había podido estar durante todo aquel tiempo, y no comprendía como había sobrevivido.

-Arya, hermana, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Arya se separó de su hermano varios centímetros, Jon parecía el mismo de siempre, pero sus rasgos eran más duros y su cuerpo más esbelto, ya no era aquel muchacho que se despidió de ella para partir al Muro, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta del parecido que tenia con su padre.

-Escapé de Desembarco Del Rey a tiempo. He estado en tantos lugares que me llevara mucho tiempo contarte.

Y con un gesto, empezó a narrar la historia. Su hermano no la interrumpió en ningún momento, y ella le contó todo, desde su viaje hacia Invernalia, junto a Gendry, hasta su viaje desde Braavos hasta Invernalia. Por su parte Jon le contó todo lo que vivió en el Muro y como sus hermanos de la guardia, le habían traicionado, y llevado casi hasta el borde de la muerte. Le explicó con vagas palabras como una sacerdotisa de rojo le había salvado y como le había llevado hasta la cripta de su familia, dejándole únicamente con una promesa de regreso. Hacia tres semanas que la mujer se había ido, y Jon había subsistido con los pocos víveres que tenia a su alcance.

Tras las historias, Arya salió afuera, explicándole en pocas palabras a su hermano, que iba a cazar. Al salir, la niña se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola, a su lado, había dos lobos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelaje blanco y la otra la miraba inquisitivamente con sus ojos amarillentos. La niña acarició el pelaje de los huargos y continuó su cacería. Media hora después volvía a las criptas con los lobos flanqueándola y con un joven cervatillo que comieron con ganas. Al llegar la noche, ambos hermanos se arroparon cerca de la tumba de su padre, y abrazados se quedaron dormidos con los lobos a su lado.

Ya llegada la mañana Arya despertó con el ruido de pisadas, y se levantó dispuesta a dar muerte a quien osara acercarse. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía los ojos azules y un gesto serio y a la niña le recordó a Robert Baratheon. La mujer era pelirroja y vestía también de rojo. Ambos la miraban con gestos serios, pero el hombre se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Stannis Baratheon, legítimo Rey de Poniente, y tú debes ser una Stark, no debes asustarte, somos aliados, Melisandre, ayudó a tu hermano Jon a sobrevivir.

Arya lentamente bajó la espada y tendió su brazo con aire solemne.

-Soy Arya Stark, y si es cierto lo que decís, habéis llegado en el momento oportuno. Ya es hora de que Los Stark y los Baratheon vuelvan a unirse para la batalla.


	2. Sansa

**¡Hola otra vez! Ya he terminado los exámenes por fin (aleluya). He decidido que voy a alargar un poco mas este fic, además alguien me lo ha pedido y yo siempre soy fiel a mi palabra, así que aquí está el siguiente. Este capitulo es un poco de transición, solo para dejar ver que personajes van a aparecer mas o menos. En este Sansa es la protagonista y veremos un poco como se toma la noticia de que su hermana haya regresado, en el siguiente trataré de poner a Arya de nuevo, o sino a alguien cercano a ella. Disfrutadlo, y ya sabéis para cualquier cosita, review **

**¡Besos!**

**Rose Black**.

Sansa se miraba nerviosa en el espejo de su cuarto, alisando una y otra vez su ya perfecto vestido. No entendía porque Lord Baelish quería verla a esas horas de la noche, pero supuso que sería para hablar de algo importante. Bajó los escalones en silencio, tratando de no ser oída. Había dejado sus zapatos en la habitación y en esos momentos sentía la fría piedra sobre sus pies descalzos. Cruzó con cuidado la galería y en poco estuvo ante la puerta de Petyr. Llamó muy suave y espero a que le abrieran .Volvió a alisarse el vestido y se colocó nerviosa el pelo. Aun no se acostumbraba al color oscuro del tinte, pero sabía que era necesario. Su pelo, tan rojo como el fuego habría llamado la atención, y si además le unías el parecido que tenia con su madre y que los Lannister la buscaban desesperadamente, no era un buen momento para seguir luciendo su melena pelirroja. La puerta se abrió despacio y sin ningún ruido y Sansa entró rápido para evitar ser vista. Petyr la esperaba tras la puerta con su habitual serenidad y temple.

-Alayne hija mia, cierra la puerta por favor.

Sansa asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta, que seguía entreabierta, y se aseguró de cerrarla bien, seguramente la conversación que iba a tener lugar era únicamente para sus oídos.

-Lord Baelish, me estaba preguntando…-Sansa empezó a hablar, pero Petyr la silenció enseguida.

-Alayne, ¿Es que no vas a darle un beso a tu padre?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa extraña petición que Lord Baelish la hacía siempre que se encontraban a solas. Un beso. Sansa sabia perfectamente que las hijas no besaban a sus padres, pero al principio no quiso contrariar a Petyr, por temor a alguna represalia, pero luego, cuando ya se dio cuenta de que no la pasaría nada, simplemente no quería perder esa costumbre. Alayne se acercó a su "padre" y besó sus labios brevemente, solo era un roce pero a Sansa se le antojaba raro, y en algunas ocasiones se cuestionaba que sucedería si continuara con ese beso durante más tiempo, pero enseguida se reprendía mentalmente, ¡Ella era una dama y no podía ir pensando esas cosas de Lord Baelish!

-Alayne, ¿no ibas a preguntarme algo?

-¡Oh si padre!- Sansa enrojeció levemente, había vuelto a quedarse en blanco- Quería preguntarle el por que de mi visita.

Lord Baelish se acercó a una mesa mientras reía y sirvió un par de copas de vino. Entregó una a Sansa mientras contestaba.

-¿Es que acaso debe haber un motivo para que un padre quiera hablar con su hija?

Si lo había. Sansa estaba segura de ello. No era la primera vez que su padre la mandaba llamar a sus habitaciones, y siempre era por algún motivo. Tomó un sorbo del vino mientras miraba a Petyr sentarse en un gran sillón-

-Claro que no padre, pero me preguntaba ¿Hay alguna noticia que desee decirme?

Petyr alzó una ceja mientras daba un trago rápido. Siempre tan directa.

-Hija mia siéntate aquí conmigo, hay una noticia que a lo mejor te interesa.

Sansa asintió y se sentó en el mismo sillón, pero a una distancia prudencial de Lord Baelish. Tomó otro sorbo de aquel vino dulce y paladeó su sabor mientras esperaba a que Petyr hablara. Este la miró esquivando su mirada y esbozando una sonrisa ladina comenzó ha hablar.

-He descubierto información sobre Arya Stark.

Sansa se atragantó con el vino y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. ¿Su hermana? ¿No estaba muerta? La idea le parecía inverosímil y al mismo tiempo posible. Arya era una pequeña guerrera, ella siempre había sido la mas aventurera y la mas masculina. Si se cortaba el pelo ¿Quién diría que es una chica? Y si se vistiera con harapos, nadie pensaría que es hija de un Lord. Si su hermana había sido lo suficientemente inteligente, habría podido salir de Desembarco por la puerta delantera, en las narices de la Guardia Real. Pero no quería precipitarse. Tal vez la noticia fuera que habían hallado su cadáver, o que los Lannister la tenían en su poder.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con ella? ¡Contádmelo por favor!

Petyr se acercó a ella, tanto que Sansa pudo llegar a oler su aliento. Acercó un dedo a la boca de Sansa y acarició la comisura, quitando un resto de vino que había escapado de su boca. Entonces se levantó y volvió a llenar ambas copas. Sansa no se había dado cuenta, pero ya había terminado su primera copa y no parecía querer parar de beber. Meñique dio otro trago rápido y comenzó a explicarle a su "hija".

-Fuentes me habían asegurado que Arya Stark estaba presa de los Lannister, y que hace poco había sido desposada con Ramsay Bolton. Pero no lo creí por un instante, mis fuentes me aseguraron que la joven que viajaba como Arya Stark no era ella.

-¿Quién era pues?-Sansa se moría de ganas de saber quien era la joven que viajaba como su hermana.

-Jeyne Poole, creo que se llamaba así. Pero ella no nos concierne a nosotros Alayne. La cuestión es que hace poco una de mis fuentes, quizás la mas fiable, me ha informado de que tu hermana hizo una visita a Invernalia hará una semana o dos. Y cuando se fue, lo hizo en compañía de tres personas más. Desconocidos sin duda.

Sansa se quedó paralizada. Las fuentes de Petyr Baelish jamás se equivocaban y eso significaba que su hermana estaba viva, y quizás, solo quizás, en buenas manos. Eso alegró su corazón en parte, pero algo en su interior se agitó con duda. ¿Por qué no habían identificado a las personas que viajaban con su hermana? Meñique siempre lo sabía todo, y no entendía por que no le decía quien era. Nunca le había guardado información, que ella supiera. Hacia pocas semanas le había dicho sin ningún reparo que su medio hermano Jon había sido atacado en el Muro y que había fallecido. En ese momento Sansa se encontró a si misma llorando la perdida de Jon, ella siempre había albergado la esperanza de que su hermano apareciera un día y la salvara de todo eso. Hacia tiempo que ella había entendido todo lo que Jon Nieve había sufrido por ser un bastardo, y ya no quería seguir alejada de su hermano por eso. "Demasiado tarde", se dijo a si misma cuando se enteró de aquello.

-¿No sabéis quien la acompaña mi señor?- Sansa volvió ha beber con urgencia y vació su copa sin ninguna elegancia. Poco le importaba, su hermana estaba viva.

-No, aun no los hemos identificado, pero estoy seguro de que lo haremos pronto.

Sansa asintió y comprendió que debía irse ya, después de todo, ya le había dicho lo que quería oír. Se levantó con rapidez, y maldijo por hacerlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y Sansa se apoyó en el borde del sillón mientras sonreía bobamente. ¡Estaba ebria! Con la emoción de la noticia, no se había dado cuenta de que se había tomado dos copas enteras, y sumándole las otras dos de la cena, ya empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol.

-El vino era un poco fuerte, ¿no padre?

Petyr se carcajeo un instante y vació su copa también.

-Que poca resistencia tienes para el alcohol hija mia. Ahora ven, besa a tu padre antes de irte pequeña.

Sansa se acercó sin ningún temor, y son una sonrisa en los labios. No tenia porque temer a Petyr Baelish, solo era un sinsonete, y ella era una loba del norte que se escondía tras la apariencia de un pajarito. Sintiéndose valiente agarró la solapa de la camisa de Meñique y estampó sus labios a los de su "padre". Petyr para su deleite tardó en reaccionar, seguramente debido a la sorpresa, y ella sonrió victoriosa con sus labios aun apretando los suyos. Cuando sintió como la mano de Petyr se acercaba a su hombro para apartarla ella respondió mordiendo el labio de Meñique. Este abrió la boca sorprendido y ella abrió la suya también dejando que su aliento atravesara su boca. Seguía sabiendo a menta.

Sansa se apartó entonces bruscamente y sonrió como una idiota mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches padre.


	3. Jon

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho la tardanza pero volví hace poco de un campamento, y allí no había Internet por lo que no pude subir el capitulo, pido mil perdones. Pero ya estamos aquí de vuelta así que vamos allá. Este capitulo es desde la vista de Jon, alguien cercano a Arya como ya dije en el anterior capitulo. Este capitulo es de transición antes de la batalla. Espero que os guste y para cualquier cosita ya sabéis, reviews **

**Besitos **

**Rose Black**

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

El grito se oyó por toda Rocadragón. Jon entró en la habitación corriendo, preocupado por su hermana para inmediatamente apartar la vista. Arya Stark estaba frente a una mujer rolliza que llevaba un vestido de color burdeos en la mano. Su hermana solo llevaba una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y su pelo empapado formaba charcos a su alrededor. Jon se sonrojó violentamente. Bien que una vez fue un guardia de la noche, pero también lo era cuando pasó lo de Ygritte; pero había algo que las diferenciaba claramente. Ygritte no era su hermana pequeña. La mirada de Arya era aterradora, tenía los ojos enloquecidos y prácticamente echaba espumarajos por la boca.

-¡Arya! ¿Qué pasa?- increpó su hermano desviando nuevamente la mirada. Arya ajena a que su hermano estaba pasando la situación más vergonzosa de su vida, siguió con sus gritos.

-¡No me voy a poner ese estupido vestido! ¡Los vestidos son para las damas y yo no lo soy ni lo seré jamás!-. La señora que llevaba el vestido se encogió al oír esas palabras y tragó grueso antes de agregar como en un murmullo.

-Pero el color le sentaría muy bien, mi señora- La mirada que Arya le dirijo le dejó muy claro a la señora que le importaba bien poco si el color le favorecía. Jon que ya había pasado al color natural de un tomate maduro trató de poner fin a esa absurda pelea.

-Arya, ponte el vestido, al menos hoy. Solo para este banquete y yo me encargare de que no te traigan mas.- Arya miró a su hermano con expresión homicida y con voz cortante se fue acercando a él como una fiera a su presa.

-¿Y si no qué?- Jon que ya no podía enrojecer mas sin que su cabeza estallara tiró de lo único que se le ocurría.

-Haré que te traigan todos los vestidos de la Fortaleza, y además de color rosa.- Y se fue corriendo segundos antes de que un jarrón se estampara a pocos centímetros de su cabeza mientras oía a Arya gritar.

-¡Hazlo si puedes!

Jon respiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana no le seguía y se encaminó hacia el comedor donde se encontró a Melisandre. La mujer roja no le inspiraba confianza, aunque fuera ella la que tiempo atrás le había salvado la vida, pero Jon sabía que había un motivo oculto y ella no paraba de incomodarlo desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él. Cuando le vio, la sacerdotisa se alejó de las llamas y le hizo una reverencia. Jon como buen caballero se acercó y besó su mano con suavidad

-Milady.

-Mi señor, no hace falta tanta elegancia, no soy una lady, mis orígenes son muy humildes.- Melisandre no parecía muy ofendida por ese hecho.

-Mi padre me enseñó que debo tratar a las mujeres con cortesía.-Melisandre entonces se apartó de él mientras reía suavemente. Jon contrariado frunció el ceño. No había dicho nada que justificara la risa de la mujer roja.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás pensando que eres un lobo, mi querido señor?- Jon enrojeció de rabia. –Soy un lobo, sangre del norte corre por mis venas. Aunque mi madre no fuera noble, yo soy….- -Tu madre si fue noble.- Jon se quedó mudo de la impresión. Ni su padre le había contado quien era su madre. -¿Sabéis quien es?- La mujer roja sonrió con misterio antes de contestar. –Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de vuestros orígenes.- La mujer roja parecía querer continuar, pero en ese momento hicieron su entrada cuatro personas mas. Encabezaba la formación Stannis Baratheon, vestido de oscuro y con el ceño fruncido, siguiéndolo a pocos pasos había un joven. Tenía sus mismos ojos azules y su pelo negro, Jon vio un gran parecido con el Rey. A su lado cerrando la formación había dos jóvenes. La primera también de rasgos Baratheon, era muy bonita, pero la psiriagris destrozaba su rostro. La joven de su lado parecía incomoda y al mismo tiempo enfurecida. Llevaba un traje Burdeos que a Jon le resultaba divertidamente familiar y su cabello estaba rizado y recogido al estilo norteño. Jon se inclinó ante Stannis y dejó de su mano las presentaciones.

–Lord Nieve, quisiera presentarle a Lord Edric Tormenta, hijo bastardo de Robert y a Shireen, mi hija.- Jon se inclinó levemente y besó la mano de la pequeña que se ruborizó. A su lado Edric devoraba con la vista a su hermana pequeña y cuando llegó el saludo Jon apretó su mano con una fuerza demoledora y clavó sus ojos grises en los azules del joven. Cuando soltó su mano Jon se acercó a su hermana y la llevó con él hacia la mesa donde ya estaba servida la comida. Arya parecía molesta con u comportamiento y cuando se sentaron le dio una patada en la espinilla. Jon fingió que no le dolía y rió quedamente. Su hermana iba descalza. Jon dejó de reír cuando vio la expresión que Edric tenia mientras miraba a su hermana. La expresión de su rostro era de pura adoración. Jon bufó por lo bajo mientras Stannis dirigía la conversación al punto que le interesaba.

-Lord Nieve es momento de hablar de estrategias militares. Quisiera saber si usted liderara el ejercito junto a mi en la batalla contra los Bolton.- Jon desvió la vista del bastardo para dirigirla a su "rey". Estaba claro que no se iba a librar de estar en el campo de batalla, pero no iba a liderarlo.

-Su Majestad, debo decirle con sumo pesar, que yo no voy a liderar el ataque de mañana. Será mi hermana quien lo dirija.- Stannis quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de componer una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo va a saber una mujer como dirigir a un ejercito?- Arya siseo por lo bajo y pegó un bote en el asiento. No soportaba ese tono de machismo implícito en la voz de Stannis.

-Sé perfectamente como hacerlo. Llevo toda mi vida instruyéndome en batallas por mi cuenta y aunque no supiera como dirigir, es mi deber como unica Stark viva ya que es el Norte de mi padre y de mis ancestros el que venimos a recuperar, no el vuestro.- Jon le pegó un codazo a su hermana. No debía hablar así en presencia de un rey. Y menos de ese rey. Stannis por un momento parecía querer echar sapos por la boca, ero entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, fue Shireen la que contestó.

-Me parece una gran idea, ¿No es así padre? Después de todo ella es la Reina del Norte, ahora que toda su familia ya no está. Seguro que lo hará muy bien, y también contará con la ayuda de mi padre en el campo de batalla, ¿No es así, padre?- Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, Shireen había dicho justo lo que todos querían oír. Seria una buena cabeza de familia algún día. Arya asintió con fervor, como deseosa de entrar en batalla y Stannis al rato también se mostró de acuerdo a lo que su hija había dicho, Melisandre intervino entonces y la conversación se volvió más amena. Al final de la comida Stannis propuso que él y Arya se encontraran a la mañana siguiente antes del alba para planear la estrategia de batalla. Arya se negó rotundamente.

-Mañana será muy tarde. Propongo ahora mismo, así tendremos toda la noche para pensar en la estrategia y encontrar posibles fallos.-

Stannis aceptó y ambos se retiraron a otra sala. Jon se quedó acompañando a Shireen y a Edric, pues Melisandre había desaparecido hacia unas horas. La conversación fue divertida y cuando se dieron cuenta, era casi medianoche. Jon y Edric se despidieron de la princesa y se fueron a sus aposentos. Mañana debían presentarse en batalla y tenían que estar bien descansados. Cuando Jon pasó los aposentos de su hermana se dio cuenta de que aun estaban vacíos y se preguntó como su hermana iba a planear una estrategia de acuerdo a lo que Stannis creía que ella sabia de batallas. No era buena idea que Stannis supiera que su hermana fue una asesina del Dios de Muchos Rostros. Jon llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue que no estaba solo. Una muchacha de no más de quince años, pelirroja y con grandes ojos azules dormía en su casa profundamente. Solo llevaba puesto un camisón ligero que dejaba entrever su cuerpo. Jon pensó inmediatamente en Ygritte. Aquella muchacha no se parecía a ella, solo su pelo era similar, aunque el de la joven era unos tonos mas claro. –No sabes nada Jon Nieve- Le había dicho ella una y otra vez. Jon miró a la joven de nuevo. Estaba claro que le estaba esperando y que había sucumbido al sueño, pero Jon sabia que no la iba a tocar un pelo. En silencio se acercó a la cama y tapó a la joven con suavidad. Cuando se aseguró de que ella seguía durmiendo se quitó las botas y se tumbó en el sofá. Su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue que después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin saber nada.


	4. Arya I

**Hola de nuevo. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No? Jejeje Bueno este capitulo se centra en la batalla, que aunque es cortita es desde el punto de vista de Arya. Espero que lo disfrutéis y ya sabéis para cualquier cosita, review =) **

**Besitos**

**Rose Black**

**P.D: Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermano, gracias a él he terminado esto a tiempo.**

Fuerte Terror se cernía sobre el ejército como un lobo. Las tropas de Stannis habían sitiado la fortaleza al alba y Arya se encontraba allí desde antes incluso. Había sido ella la que se había infiltrado en el cuartel de la fortaleza y había cerrado a cal y canto la fortaleza impidiendo que los soldados salieran a proteger a su señor. En breves momentos Stannis y ella iban a entrar y a destrozar a todos. Arya se colocó la armadura más ligera que había y se trenzó el cabello para atrás de forma que no le molestara. Se colocó a Aguja en la espalda, dos puñales en el muslo izquierdo y la espada que Stannis le había dado para la lucha. Con todo eso se encaminó a la tienda de su hermano y entró sin ser vista. Stannis estaba allí y hablaban entre susurros:

-Lord Nieve, sea convincente, ¿Está seguro de que su hermana será capaz de sobrevivir a esta batalla? Aun tenemos tiempo para llevarla a un lugar seguro y dejarla allí.

-No. Su Majestad, yo creo ciegamente en mi hermana, y sé que ella sobrevivirá. No se preocupe por ella, ahora nuestra prioridad es Fuerte Terror.- Stannis gruñó y con un asentimiento seco se fue de la tienda. Arya salió entonces del escondite.

-Sigue sin creer en mí.- Jon pegó un bote en el asiento, no había visto a su hermana. Arya disimuló una sonrisa traviesa mientras llenaba su copa de agua.

-Yo creo en ti y sé que lo harás bien.- Jon cogió su espada y abrazó a su hermana torpemente. Arya, aun con la copa en la mano, le devolvió el abrazo y salió de la tienda. Había mucho que hacer.

Stannis la esperaba al frente del ejército con un caballo negro, a su lado estaba Nymeria. La loba parecía saber que la situación era seria, por que extraño a su costumbre, no se movía ni emitía ningún sonido. Arya se acercó y le palmeó la cabeza mientras se subía a su caballo. Stannis se acercó aun más y aclarándose la garganta se colocó un yelmo. No parecía dispuesto a decirles nada a las tropas y Arya no quiso perder esa oportunidad. Espoleó su caballo acercándose a la primera línea donde estaban Jon y Edric.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Sois hombres de honor! ¡Sabéis por que estáis aquí! ¡Ahora os pregunto! ¿Estáis listos para luchar? ¿Para que se os recuerde como los hombres que recuperaron el Norte? ¡No todos sois norteños! ¡Pero ser norteño es mas que la sangre! ¡Es una forma de vida! ¡Yo ahora os digo! ¡Recuperemos el Norte y acabemos lo que otros empezaron! ¡Por el Norte!- Los soldados eufóricos corearon "¡Por el Norte!" Y Arya satisfecha espoleó de nuevo a su caballo y con un movimiento cabalgó hacia la fortaleza. Arya sentía el aire golpear su rostro mientras las puertas se abrían. "Que idiotez, solo nos están dado el paso asegurado" Entonces mientras ella entraba una humareda llenó sus pulmones, los soldados enemigos habían prendido fuego al puente. Muchos del ejército tuvieron que quedarse fuera, pero Arya no paró. Desde su caballo lanzó una estocada y siguió mientras mataba a soldados de a pie. En un momento uno de ellos tiró a su caballo y ella se vio en el suelo con un dolor en el hombro, pero eso no la impidió seguir. Los soldados caían uno tras otro a sus pies y nada la detenía. Buscó a Roose Bolton entre todos esos soldados y lo encontró a pocos pasos de Stannis que luchaba a pie contra uno de los soldados. Cuando Stannis vio a Roose terminó de mutilar al soldado y empezó una lucha contra él. Ninguno de los dos vio a Ramsay acercarse a Stannis por detrás. Arya que le divisó salió corriendo y a pocos pasos lanzó un cuchillo de su muslo contra el bastardo. Le alcanzó en la espalda y este se giró, loco de rabia. Cuando la vio sonrió malignamente y se acercó a ella con la espada en la mano.

-¿Quién es esta perra que va a morir a mis pies?- Lanzó una estocada con precisión contra su pierna, pero la espada de Arya ya estaba ahí. Durante un minuto Ramsay trató de mutilarla, pero por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía chocar contra nada que no fuera su espada. Frustrado trató de arrebatársela, pero Arya fue mas lista y lanzó la estocada contra sus rodillas que se partieron como mantequilla contra el filo de su espada. El bastardo cayó asombrado escupiendo sangre por la boca y ella se acercó con malicia.

-Arya Stark, maldito bastardo.-

Cogió el puñal y cortó su cuello, Ramsay trató de taparse pero a los pocos segundos, ya era historia. Arya miró hacia todos lados. Sus soldados iban en clara ventaja y Stannis seguía luchando contra Roose Bolton. Arya se acercó dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia cuando algo se le clavó en el hombro izquierdo. Dos segundos después Arya se giró hacia su agresor. Le reconoció por sus ojos, esos que había visto mil veces durante toda su vida. Theon Greyjoy. Según su hermano Ramsay le había torturado y le había quitado su identidad entera. No parecía él. Había envejecido como treinta o cuarenta años, pero aun así seguía fiel a Ramsay. Arya se quedó perpleja y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que perdía. Theon la miraba de forma extraña, como si la reconociera después de mucho tiempo.

-Theon…- Arya cayó de rodillas a su lado y el hombre se echó para atrás instintivamente.

-¿Arya?- Por un momento Theon parecía reconocerla, pero enseguida agachó la cabeza y huyó. Arya empezó a verlo todo negro y a su espalda Stannis cayó mirando fijamente a Nymeria que le desgarraba la garganta a Roose Bolton entre alaridos.


	5. Arya II

Está en Invernalia. Su hermana está también, mas mayor y hermosa de lo que jamás estuvo nunca, pero al mismo tiempo está en peligro. Está a pocos pasos y alrededor de ella hay una jaula de oro, ella canta como un pajarito mientras lagrimas corren por su rostro. Su pelo ya no es rojo, sino negro, y sus lágrimas son del color de la sangre. Cuando se acerca para sacarla, su hermana se transforma en un pajarito, un sinsonete, que poco a poco se va marchitando, preso en una jaula de oro y de mentiras. Trata de salvarla, pero la jaula cada vez se hace mas pequeña, y cuando está a punto de rozar al pajarito que era su hermana algo la despierta.

Arya se despierta con un sobresalto que la hace sentarse en la cama. Había sido muy real. Poco a poco su respiración se va regulando y empieza a volver a la realidad, dejando el sueño para otro momento. ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerda es a Theon mirándola a los ojos. Theon… Arya dio un brinco y contrajo el rostro de dolor. La herida sigue ahí, solo que alguien la ha curado y vendado. Arya la toca con la mano, no duele tanto como esperaba, pero aun así es un dolor que la impedirá luchar tan bien como siempre. Sale de la tienda donde encuentra a Melisandre. La sacerdotisa la mira con sus ojos rojos y le hace una reverencia.

-Majestad.

-Lady Melisandre ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están en la tienda de Su Majestad Stannis, no le queda mucho tiempo.-Arya abre los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Stannis estaba agonizante? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Melisandre la escoltó sin decir nada, pero a mitad de camino Arya iba por delante, como si estuviera guiándola ella. Arya entró sin decir nada y sin presentarse y se encontró con una escena demoledora. Stannis yacía en un camastro, pálido y sudoroso. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par y su respiración era profunda, como si no pudiera respirar con facilidad. No le quedaban más de unas horas. Su esposa y su hija estaban a cada lado, la primera rezando, la segunda llorando en silencio mientras abrazaba a su padre. Jon también estaba allí, a dos pasos de la cama con semblante lúgubre. También estaba a su lado la mano del rey, del cual Arya nunca recordaba el nombre. Sin decir nada se acercó al camastro y miró a Stannis con semblante serio.

-¿Ha cerrado ya todos sus asuntos?- Stannis afirmó mientras gruñía de dolor. Arya se conmovió, sabia que el dolor que sufría era demasiado para un hombre bueno así que sin decir nada mas se acercó a él y con uno de los cuchillos atravesó su corazón.

-Valar Morghulis.- Shireen la mira a los ojos durante un momento antes de volver a enterrar la cara en el brazo de su padre. La esposa sale de la tienda sin decir nada y Jon se lleva a Arya, que va sin protestar. Sabe que Shireen tiene que despedirse de su padre. Ella habría querido poder hacerlo. Cuando llegan a su tienda Arya vuelve a pensar en la batalla y sin tapujos empieza a preguntarle a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó en la batalla?- Jon suspira y se sirve un vaso de vino antes de contestar.

-Ganamos. Stannis y Roose Bolton pelearon y Roose le hirió mortalmente pero Nymeria le arrancó la garganta. Ramsay Nieve fue encontrado a pocos pasos degollado y los soldados al ver la muerte de sus jefes hincaron la rodilla. Fuerte Terror es nuestro. Pero al perder a Stannis, no creo que vayamos a poder volver a contar con su ejército. Arya lo pensó un instante.

-Edric y Shireen nos apoyaran.- Jon negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Edric murió en batalla, y Shireen…. La gente no peleará por colocarla en el trono a ella, no a una mujer.- La frustración de Arya se hace palpable, ella sabía que era verdad. Los abanderados de Shireen no irían a coronarla. De un plumazo habían perdido a todo un ejército. Arya se frotó las sienes, tratando de encontrar una solución a todo esto, y de pronto como si algo la golpeara ya tenia la solución.

-¡El Valle!- ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-No te entiendo.- Arya se enfrascó entonces en sus hipótesis. –Los del Valle siempre han sido muy allegados a papá y al Rey Robert, ya que fue Jon Arryn el que los crió. Si vamos allí seguramente su hijo acepte.- Arya no veía fallos en su plan y ya estaba viendo su victoria en bandeja. Si las tropas del Valle se unían a la batalla recuperarían Aguasdulces y destruirían a los Frey.

-Hay un problema hermana.- El ánimo de Arya se desinfló ligeramente. ¿Qué problema?

-¿Qué problema Jon?-.

-El Valle es ahora de Petyr Baelish.- Arya sonrió por lo bajo, después de todo su viaje y de sus años de entrenamiento ya no le tenia miedo a un pajarito como a Petyr, sabia jugar al juego que el jugaba.

-No tendremos ningún problema con él. Los sinsonetes no pueden luchar contra los lobos.-

-Su Majestad.- Melisandre había entrado a toda velocidad en la tienda.

-¿Qué sucede Lady Melisandre?- Melisandre niega con la cabeza.

-Deberíais ver esto.- Arya sale de la tienda con Jon detrás suyo. Delante de ella hay una horda de hombres y unas pocas mujeres. Algunos eran mayores, otros jóvenes, pero tenían algo en común. Todos estaban arrodillados. Una de las mujeres se levantó, llevaba un oso cosido en su pechera, y mirándola gritó:

-¡Por la Reina En El Norte!- Y todos a su alrededor la secundaron.

-¡Por la Reina En El Norte!- Arya alzó las cejas sorprendida y se giró a su hermano con sorna.

-Parece ser que el ejército ha venido a nosotros hermano.-


	6. Sansa I

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Os traigo de nuevo un capitulo, esta vez desde la vista de Sansa, y es un capitulo bastante importante. Espero que os guste, pero antes de empezar con el capitulo me gustaría agradecerle a todos los que leen la historia, y sobretodo a los que han comentado, esta historia no habría existido sino fuera por vosotros: **

**-jean d'arc**

**-Tris y Annabeth **

**-Fernanda**

**-Fran Ktrin Black**

**-Anaid93**

**¡Muchas gracias! Y ya sabéis para cualquier cosa review =)**

**Besos**

**Rose Black**

Sansa contemplaba la nieve caer desde el ventanal con lagrimas en los ojos. La nieve siempre le recordaba a su hogar, a su padre y a sus hermanos. Puede que ahora no tuviera a Dama consigo, pero ella seguía siendo una loba del norte. Tan ensimismada estaba con la nieve que no se dio cuenta que la medianoche ya había pasado y que llegaba tarde. Petyr la había hecho llamar otra vez a sus habitaciones. Después de aquel día, ya hacia semanas, Sansa no sabia nada de su hermana, y eso la preocupaba, pues sabia que Lord Baelish la escondía información. Gracias a Mya Piedra se pudo enterar del asalto a Fuerterror y de la victoria de Arya Stark, pero ahí se acababan las noticias. Por eso cuando Sansa se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho salió corriendo a buscar a Petyr. Cuando estaba ya ante su puerta se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Solo llevaba un camisón y su pelo atado en una trenza suelta. Con las prisas se había olvidado que se había cambiado de ropa para disimular. Enrojeció solo de pensar en lo que su "padre" podía pensar al verla. Petyr le abrió la puerta momentos después, tambaleándose ligeramente y con un fuerte olor a vino. Estaba borracho, lo que era una novedad, y Sansa no recordaba haberle visto nunca así. Petyr la hizo pasar mientras miraba su camisón, no como lo miraría un padre, sino con una mirada cargada de lujuria y pasión que hizo que el vello de Sansa se pusiera de punta. No le gustaba esa mirada. Petyr cerró la puerta y sirvió dos copas mientras Sansa volvía a fijarse en la ventana. ¡Cuánto extrañaba su hogar! Petyr carraspeó mientras le daba una de las copas y esperó pacientemente a que ella diera el primer sorbo, cosa que inquietó mas a Sansa, estaba distinto aquella noche, y no precisamente por el alcohol.

-Padre…- Petyr la acalló con la mano.

-Déjate de padre, llámame Petyr, Sansa, esta noche ya no soy tu padre.- Sansa dejó caer la boca de sorpresa, ¿Qué era eso de que no era su padre? ¿Y la había llamado Sansa? ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Lord Baelish, ¿por qué decís eso?- Petyr se bebió la copa entera antes de contestar.

-Porque tengo grandes noticias para ti. Tu hermana luchó junto con hombres leales al norte y ahora se ha hecho con todo el. La llaman la Reina en el Norte y se está reconstruyendo Invernalia mientras hablamos. Ahora Arya marcha hacia Aguasdulces donde recuperará la tierra de vuestros abuelos.-

Sansa tembló sin darse cuenta. Los Gemelos era lo que había que conquistar, y ya le habían hecho mucho daño a su familia Los Frey. No quería que pasara igual otra vez.

-Pero ahí no acaban las buenas noticias. Con la muerte de Robin, que esta muy cerca, su heredero vendría, pero mientras tanto yo seré nombrado heredero del Valle y con eso en marcha desvelaré tu verdadera identidad, y así te casarás con el heredero del Valle. Pero antes de eso, hay un ligero inconveniente que hay que solucionar.-

Sansa dejó de prestar tanta atención pues se estaba quedando agarrotada de pie. Trató de mover una de las piernas para desentumecerlas, pero el cuerpo no la respondía, sus piernas estaban rígidas y poco a poco empezaron a fallar. Sansa cayó al suelo muy asustada y miró a Petyr desesperada por ayuda. Petyr la estaba mirando también, y sostenía al lado de su copa un vial pequeño con una sustancia rojiza.

-Esto mi querida niña, es un paralizante que se utiliza mucho en las Ciudades Libres. Lo he echado en tu copa mientras mirabas la nieve. Entiéndeme Sansa, es importante que haga esto, o nadie creerá que eres la verdadera Sansa Stark.-

Sansa le miraba desde el suelo sin entender nada. ¿Por qué le hacia esto? Su brazo derecho empezó también a adormecerse y ella trató en vano de moverse, pero no sucedió nada.

-¡Sansa! Tu te casaste con el Gnomo, todos saben eso, y si te casaste con él perdiste la virginidad. Así de simple.-

-¡No es así! Lord Baelish, Tyrion nunca me obligó a consumar el matrimonio, aun soy virgen, ¡pare esto por favor!-

-Exacto. Tyrion fue un buen hombre y no te obligó. Pero el mundo piensa que si. Nadie se creería que sigues siendo virgen y por eso debo hacerlo…- Sansa comenzó a llorar mientras su otro brazo caía dormido, empezaba a notar la lengua pastosa y seguía sin entender de que hablaba Lord Baelish.

-Debo quitaros vuestra virginidad.-Sansa trató de gritar entonces, pero Petyr puso una mano en su boca y ella empezó a notar como la lengua caía dormida.

-Lod Belizh, pod favod, no do hagaz.- Las lagrimas caían por el rostro de Sansa, y Petyr las quitaba gentilmente, como un padre cariñoso, pero no lo era y Sansa lo sabia.

-Debo hacerlo pequeña. Pero no te preocupes, no te haré daño. Ahora te quedarás dormida, y cuando te despiertes ya todo habrá acabado.-

Sansa notó como la alzaban en el aire y como la dejaban en la cama antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


End file.
